Her Apologize
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Set-Setelah Civil War antara Nagisa dan Karma/Karmanami/Drabble?/SEMI-AU/RnR?


Sum: Set-Setelah Civil War antara Nagisa dan Karma/Karmanami/Drabble?/SEMI-AU

/Disc:Matsui Yuusei

/Her Apologize: SFC

/WARNING: Typo, Alur Kecepetan, SPOILER!, Possible OOC/

.

.

"Ini kemenanganmu, Nagisa,"

Setelah Karma mengakui dirinya kalah telak, semua menghela nafas lega, akhirnya setelah pertarungan menegangkan barusan semuanya berakhir juga, beberapa merasakan sakit di badan karena terjatuh saat perang tadi, tetapi mungkin Karma dan Nagisa mendapat luka yang agak parah karena mereka bertarung satu lawan satu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Karma?" tanya Nagisa sambil menarik sahabatnya itu, Karma mengangguk, mereka mungkin akan kehilangan formalitas dalam memanggil nama, namun itu tak apa menurutnya.

Kayano mendatangi mereka berdua, kemudian menjitak mereka "Kalian ini, kalau ada apa-apa selesaikan baik-baik!" kata Kayano, Nagisa meringis dan Karma nyengir, Kayano membawa Nagisa untuk diobati sementara Karma masih berdiam diri, menatap sekeliling kemudian pandangannya melayang kepada seorang gadis berkacamata—,

—Okuda Manami,

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Manami nampak sangat ketakutan dengan tatapan Karma, lelaki bersurai merah itu menghela nafas dan pergi ke halaman belakang,

Menyisakan rasa sakit tersendiri untuk gadis itu.

xXxXxXx

"Okuda!" panggil Kayano, yang dipanggil menoleh "Ah, Kayano-chan.. ada apa?" tanya gadis berkacamata itu "Aku mau minta obat yang tadi, masih ada?" tanya Kayano "Ah, masih, ini," Manami memberikan botol berwarna keemasan itu, di dalamnya ada pereda rasa sakit.

"Arigatou ne.. etto, Manami-chan.. kau nampaknya.. pucat? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kayano

Manami menggeleng "Bukan apa-apa... hanya saja..,"

"...Ini soal Karma-kun..," kata Manami, Kayano mengangguk "Kau belum sempat menemuinya?" tanya Kayano.

"A..Aku tidak bisa.., lebih tepatnya aku takut bertemu dengannya..," kata Manami.

Kayano menepuk pundaknya "Kenapa?" tanya Kayano "Aku takut... dia membenciku...," kata Manami, Kayano hanya tersenyum "Percayalah, dia tidak akan membencimu! Nah, sekarang, kupikir obati dia dulu, ada di halaman belakang 'kan?" tanya Kayano.

Manami mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha..,"

xXxXx

Karma menghela nafas entah sudah berapa kali.

Ia merasa lelah, semua badannya juga sakit semua, terutama bagian leher, saat ia menyentuhnya rasa-rasanya ada darah yang keluar, menatap pohon besar di depannya, ia mencoba menutup kelopak matanya.

"K-K-Karma-kun,"

Pandangannya menuju ke arah kanan, seorang gadis mungil dengan kacamata membawa kotak P3K di tangannya, gadis itu maju perlahan-lahan, mendekati Karma, sementara manik merkuri lelaki itu masih menatapnya kosong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma.

"K-Koro-sensei menyuruhku mengobatimu..," kata Manami, Karma hanya mengangguk "Yang mana saja yang sakit?" tanya Manami.

"Seluruh badanku sakit semua," kata Karma.

Manami mengangguk "Ano Karma-kun.. bisa tolong.. emm.. buka kaosmu dulu?" tanya Manami "Untuk apa?" tanya Karma "Aku harus membalutnya..," Karma menghela nafas—lagi, kemudian mulai membuka pakaiannya, kemudian membiarkan Manami mengobatinya.

Setelah selesai, Karma langsung berdiri.

"Sudah, terima kasih," jawabnya singkat, Manami menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, bahkan ia tak mau menatapnya di mata.

Ketika Karma mulai melangkah, Manami memeluknya dari belakang.

"...Okuda-san?"

"..Maafkan aku..,"

Karma menoleh "Aku minta maaf.., tolong jangan membenciku..," kata Manami, punggung Karma yang memang tidak dilapisi apapun itu merasakan air mata gadis itu, dia terisak sambil memohon, berharap lelaki bersurai merah itu melihatnya.

Lelaki itu membalik badannya dan memeluknya "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku pikir Karma-kun membenciku..," kata Manami, menangis lagi, Karma menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Manami dan menghapus air matanya "Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu kok," katanya.

"Tapi Karma-kun daritadi diam saja aku..,"

"Manami..,"

Karma mencubit kedua pipinya "Mana ada seseorang yang membenci kekasihnya sendiri?" tanya Karma tersenyum "Karma-kun nampak kecewa saat aku masuk tim biru..," kata Manami, Karma menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya "Aku memang sempat kecewa, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, kau bukan seseorang yang suka bunuh-membunuh sepertiku atau melakuka aksi kekerasan, perasaanmu lembut itulah kenapa kau ingin melindungi orang," kata Karma.

Ya, keduanya memang sudah menjalin hubungan—sejak awal semester 2, lebih tepatnya waktu Jurit Malam itu, banyak yang tidak menyadari memang.

Hanya ada 2 orang yang tau, yaitu Yukiko Kanzaki dan Kayano Kaede, Karma dan Manami memang sudah berniat merahasiakannya sejak awal, namun kebetulan saja saat mereka sedang—ehm—berciuman di kelas seusai pulang sekolah, Kayano dan Yukiko melihatnya.

"Jadi Karma-kun tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh,"

Karma menciumnya singkat sebelum memeluknya kembali, tetapi Manami merasa ada yang salah.

"..Karma-kun..?"

"Ya?"

"...KAU TELANJANG DADA! KARMA-KUN KAU MESUM!"

"Ah—Hei tunggu! Siapa yang menyuruhku melepaskan pakaianku?"

Karma mengunci bahu Manami setelah itu membawanya "Hari ini, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke rumah,"

"EH KARMA-KUN TUNGGU!"

xX FIN Xx

 **Ya Halo~!**

 **Mungkin disini ada yg mau tanya-tanya soal arc Civil War?/ga**

 **Betewe curhat dikit ya/readers pun pergi**

 **Jujur, yg Behind Those Glasses itu uda ada lanjutannya cma masih ragu dengan rating nih :'v soalnya rada-radaa yaaa you know lah...**

 **Ya udah segini dulu bacotan Sakuraaa sayounara~**

Review Needed ._.


End file.
